Holy Week TV Schedule 2008
The following channels are Holy Week TV Schedule 2008 specials from March 20 to 22, 2008. ABS-CBN March 20 (Maundy Thursday) 9:30am – Snow White 11 am – Salam 12 nn – Don’t Give Up on Us 2 pm – Adventures in Camelot 3 pm – Jesus, Gospel of Luke (Tagalog dub) 5 pm – Mano Po 2 7 pm – Kailangan Kita 9 pm – Maalaala Mo Kaya 10:30 pm to 11:30 pm – The Correspondents March 21 (Good Friday) 9:30 am – Heidi 11 am – Salam 12 nn – Seven Last Words 3 pm – Pitong Huling Wika 5 pm – Tanging Yaman 7 pm – Anak 9 pm – Maalaala Mo Kaya 10:30 pm to 11:30 pm – The Correspondents March 22 (Black Staurday) 9:30 am – Enchanted Tales: Noah's Ark 10:15 am – Enchanted Tales: Tales of Egypt 11 am – Salam 12 nn – Now That I Have You 2 pm – Pitong Huling Wika 4:30 pm – Cinema FPJ: Aguila 7 pm – Alay ni Da King: An FPJ Tribute 9:30 pm – Pinoy Big Brother Teen Edition Primer – The BIGginning (replay) 10:30 pm to 11:30 pm – Best of XXX ABC 5 Maundy Thursday (March 20, 2008) * 3 pm – Panata * 4 pm – Mass of the Lord’s Supper & Washing of the Feet * 5 pm – Retreat Show * 6 pm to 7 pm – Stations of the Cross Good Friday (March 21, 2008) * 11 am – Sinakulo * 12 nn – Siete Palabras * 3 pm – Mass at the Gesu * 4 pm – Ang Pagtanggap: Journey of Faith * 5:30 pm – Retreat Show * 6:30 pm to 8:30 pm – Panata Black Saturday (March 22, 2008) * 4 pm – Family Rosary Crusade * 5 pm – Retreat Show * 6 pm – Drama presentation * 8 pm to 9 pm – Easter Vigil Mass GMA 7 Maundy Thursday 11 am – Doraemon 11:30 am – Pokemon 12 nn – Powerpuff Girls Z 12:30 pm – Barbie as the Rapunzel 2 pm – Voltes V: The Secret of Dr. Armstrong 4 pm – Wish Ko Lang! 5 pm – Ama, Anak 6 pm – American Idol: Season 7 (Live via Satellite) 7 pm – Hiwaga sa Bula (GMA Telesine) 8 pm – American Idol: Season 7 (Replay) 9 pm – Ama Namin (GMA Telesine) 10:30 pm – Camera Cafe Special 11 pm to 12 mn – I-Witness Good Friday 11 am – Doraemon 11:30 am – Pokemon 12 nn – Powerpuff Girls Z 12:30 pm – Barbie and the Nutcracker 2 pm – The Score 3 pm – Mama (Eat Bulaga! drama presentation) 4 pm – Wish Ko Lang! 5 pm – Lamat sa Puso (GMA Telesine) 6 pm – Rebound 8 pm – The Promise 9:30 pm – Stealing Minds 10:30 pm – Camera Cafe Special 11 pm to 12 mn – I-Witness Black Saturday 11 am – Doraemon 11:30 am – Pokemon 12 nn – Powerpuff Girls Z 12:30 pm – Barbie and the 12 Dancing Princesses 2 pm – Voltes V: The Final Saga 4 pm – Wish Ko Lang! 5 pm – Crossroads (Tagalog dub) 6:30 pm – 100% Pinoy 7 pm – Sentenciada 9 pm – The Misadventures of Ariel & Maverick 10:30 pm – Camera Cafe Special 11 pm to 12 mn – Reporter's Notebook Studio 23 Maundy Thursday 9:30 am – Televisita Iglesia at the Holy Land 10:30 am – 7th Heaven marathon 6:30 pm – Superman 8:30 pm to 10:30 pm – Earthsea Good Friday 10:30 am – 7th Heaven marathon 6 pm – Spirit: Stallion of Cimaron 7:45 pm – Jesus & Judas 9:30 pm to 11:30 pm – Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Black Saturday 10:30 am – Kyle XY marathon 8:30 pm – Barkada Nights: 10.5 Apocalypse 11:45 pm to 12:15 am – Reel Deal Category:Holy Week schedule